Forbidden Love
by Anatolia Krueger
Summary: Kagami has always loved Konata, but will her blue-haired friend ever feel the same? KonataxKagami


The sun began to set, the sky had many different colours in it which led people to believe the weather would be nice tomorrow. Our favourite tsundere, Kagami Hiiragi happened to be sitting in a train watching the sunset. It was the last day of summer break and everyone would be returning to school tomorrow, even though she would never admit it Kagami was happy that she would be seeing her friends again, but most of all she was looking forward to see her blue-haired otaku.

Eventually, the train came to her stop and Kagami picked up her shopping bags and hurried out of the train, she exited the subway and decided to walk home. As she was walking down the road, she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Kagami!"

Kagami quickly turned around, and saw a short blue-haired girl running towards her with great speed. She dropped her shopping bags stood there, waiting but all of a sudden the girl tripped and expected to fall on her face but instead fell into a pair of arms.

Konata slid out of Kagami's embrace, and looked up at her saviour who had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Kagamin! You saved my life!" Konata exclaimed dramatically.

Kagami shut her eyes, "Don't be so over-dramatic! It's just a fall, it wasn't going to hurt you or anything!"

"Wow Kagamin, I didn't know you cared about me so much" Konata teased her.

"Sh-shut up! Anyway, how was your summer?" Kagami asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was great, it's sad how it has to end so soon, you can get a lot more done when there's no school" Konata complained

"Let me guess, you were probably gaming all summer" Kagami commented.

"Yeah, but I was also watching anime and reading manga!" Konata protested. _Typical Konata._

"Konata Izumi, you will never change, will you?" Kagami replied, shaking her head.

"I don't get why they make season finales during the summer, just when school is out of the way you're left with nothing to do!" Konata said.

"The creators need breaks too, Konata" Kagami replied with a smirk, the otaku sweatdropped.

"They can have breaks during the winter!" Konata snapped, upset.

"But then that wouldn't be fair for them, wouldn't it?" Kagami said, obviously enjoying this.

"You're mean, Kagamin!" Konata whined, fake tears running down her cheeks "And you left me during the summer too!"

Kagami suddenly felt guilty, "Hey, it wasn't my fault, a relative in Kyoto died so we had to go to the funeral, but ended up staying there instead"

Konata stopped her fake crying and her face held no emotion at all, "You shouldn't have stayed, our group is incomplete without our tsundere"

"Shut up Konata!" Kagami snapped, she crossed her arms and turned around "I am not a tsundere"

"You are a tsundere and you know it" Konata protested, her voice still monotone.

Kagami turned around about to say something, but she noticed that the sky was now a deep blue, she would need to be going home soon.

"Hey, Konata? I think we should be going home now, it's getting pretty dark" Kagami informed her friend, looking around.

Konata looked up, "Wow, I guess we lost track of time Kagamin"

"Weird how time passes so quickly, huh" Kagami said cheerfully.

"Yeah, speaking of the time I think I should get around to a little gaming" Konata said.

Kagami sighed, "I don't want to know"

"Well, it was nice talking to you... Bye Kagami!" Konata said, and all of a sudden she wrapped her arms around Kagami and squeezed her.

Kagami's eyes widened at the sudden hug, and she felt her heart racing as a blush crept on her face, she somehow found herself never wanting it to end.

_No, she's just teasing you, don't fall for it._

Kagami pulled away, "Wh-What are you doing!"

Konata flashed her signature cat smile as she rubbed herself against her, "I know you liked it, Kagamin"

"What are you talking about? No I didn't! You just caught me by surprise, that's all!" Kagami said "I need to get going, anyway"

With that, she stepped away from Konata and waved to her friend before picking back up her shopping bags and walking away at a fast pace, a blush still visible on her cheeks.

_Inori is going to kill me for bringing the ingredients late!_


End file.
